The present invention relates to the manufacture of electronic assemblies, and more specifically, to the prevention and/or removal of tin whiskers on the electronic assemblies.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, the formation of tin whiskers may be addressed via the conversion of tin metal in the electronic assembly to a material that is resistant to forming whiskers. This conversion may occur via treatment of the electronic assembly with a mitigating agent that interacts with the tin metal present, or via incorporation of an electronic assembly with a mitigating agent that interacts with tin metal.